


Does He Remember?

by OnceUponASunsetDream



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mark of Athena, Memory Loss, Percy/Annabeth reunion, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponASunsetDream/pseuds/OnceUponASunsetDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth knew that Jason lost his memory courtesy of Hera and that Percy most likely had the same happen to him. Jason remembered very little, if anything of his life as a Roman. Did that mean Percy forgot her too?</p><p>My take on the reunion of Percy and Annabeth in the Mark of Athena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was waiting -quite impatiently I might add- for the Mark of Athena to come out. I really, really wanted to know what the Percy Annabeth reunion would be like so I decided to write my own.

Annabeth stepped onto the gangplank of the Argo II, her heart hammering in her chest. Frantic questions flew through her mind. What if he didn't remember her? What if, like Jason, he found someone else? What if he wasn't here? What if the Romans had killed him for the crime of being a Greek demigod? What would await her in the Roman camp?

Does he remember?

She could sense Piper at her shoulder, holding hands with Jason who seemed torn between apprehension and delight. He was returning home. This camp felt like home to him. It felt right. Annabeth now knew how Jason felt when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He had told her that it felt wrong. It felt dangerous and he was an intruder. He didn't belong.

She felt that now. She didn't belong here. It was dangerous, she was an intruder. This place was wrong.

Piper squeezed her shoulder with her free hand and whispered in her ear "It'll be fine Annabeth. If you want I can even charmspeak him if necessary." Annabeth smiled slightly at her but didn't answer.

Does he remember?

Jason stepped up beside her now. "They will have elected a new Praetor by now, the Feast of Fortuna has passed. When I left a guy called Octavian was the most likely option." Jason scowled. "I don't like him."

Annabeth nodded and froze as she saw three figures approaching the boat. The one in the middle had his arms around the shoulders of the people on either side of him and he wore a purple toga. As they got closer she saw another person a few feet behind them, also in a toga. Her heart hammered harder and harder, faster and faster, her palms beginning to sweat. Her blood pounded in her ears to the beat of her heart and she could barely hear Jason as he frowned and said softly, "That's not Octavian."

Does he remember?

Annabeth watched as the trio approached, the boy in the toga removing his arms from the two on either side and walking slightly faster, a smile growing on his face. His two friends moved closer and held hands, allowing the second person in a toga to catch up. Annabeth thought, absently that the girl looked slightly familiar but she didn't really pay attention to that errant thought as an answering smile unconsciously rose on her face. 

Does he remember?

She stepped off the gangplank, onto the forbidden grass and took a few hesitant steps forward. Moving closer to the boy with the messy, jet black curls and ocean eyes.

Does he remember?

His grin grew and his pace increased, till he was nearly jogging.

Does he remember?

He called out. Called out her name, happiness sparkling in his beautiful sea-green eyes and she positively beamed as she ignored the unwelcome feeling and ran towards him, tears blurring her vision until all she could see was the tall boy in front of her.

He was running too now, coming closer and closer, the grin on his face growing with every step. She could hear the others talking and she vaguely noticed Jason moving towards the girl in the toga but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything except her ocean eyed hero.

They met in the middle, a mess of arms and legs and smiles and tears. She flung her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He staggered but managed to hold her up by her hips and slammed their lips together with all the intensity of a couple in love who had been apart for much too long.

He could feel the hot salty tears coursing down her cheeks and sliding to their joined lips. He could taste the salt, like in the sea where he belonged. They broke apart when the need for air became too great. They were both panting and smiling even though she was still crying. He kissed the tears from her cheeks, kissed her lips and smiled at her. She buried her face in his neck and he could feel the sobs wracking her slim body. He kissed her head and stroked her long blonde curls, just enjoying the feeling her in his arms. A feeling which he had been deprived of for so long.

She pulled her head up from his neck and kissed him swiftly on the lips, once, twice, three times. She pulled back to gaze deeply into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him again. She played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck and enjoyed the sight of his slight shiver at her light touch.

She kissed him once more, longer, slower and when she pulled back he had a slightly dazed look in his eyes. She smirked and leaned forward to whisper fondly in his ear, the smirk growing as she felt him shiver once more. "You're wearing a toga, seaweed brain."

He scowled playfully at her, her gorgeous grey, storm-cloud eyes sparkling and he kissed her firmly smirking himself at her own dazed face as he pulled away. He gave her a chaste kiss and murmured against her lips. "I know, sweetheart." he pouted adorably. "The Romans made me wear a sheet."

Annabeth laughed and Percy couldn't help but laugh too, the sound so contagious. The couple basked in the glow of happiness that finally engulfed them both in their glorious reunion.

They had been torn apart but neither had lost hope. They had finally been reunited and in that amazing moment, that beautiful moment it felt like they would never lose hope again. Because against all odds, despite their parents rivalry, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson loved each other.

And nothing could take that away from them.


End file.
